Cupid & Pysche
by Ducki
Summary: Angst! Mirai Timeline. Vegeta (Cupid) and Bulma (Pysche) battle nightmares and reality in a modern version of the roman myth.
1. The Laments of Psyche

A/N: Hey this idea came from Latin class. HEHEHE probably thought I took Japanese, well you're wrong. This story is set in the Mirai Timeline and it doesn't happy so I'm sorry. Well anyhow charging into the unknown, Cupid and Psyche!  
  
BTW: Because this story is based on the Roman myth so I'll insert parts of the myth into certain chapters. This happens to be one of those chapters, but it will make sense in the end.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. I also don't own Venus, Cupid (though he's damn sexy and I wish I did) or Psyche.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
There was a king once who had three beautiful daughters. The most beautiful of the three was fair Psyche. Men came from miles to behold her. They even built alters praising her beauty.  
  
This made Venus, goddess of love and beauty very jealous. She noticed they were not worshipping her, but instead Psyche. Venus' heart rose with envy and she swore she would do something about the mortal beauty.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Bulma set out on the balcony of Capsule Corp watching the sun set. It was truly beautiful out. She sighed and turned around and went back inside.  
  
"Bulma dear! Bulma dear! Bulma- Oh there you are!" Her mother exclaimed. "Yamacha's on the phone and he wants to talk to you." She said handing the phone to Bulma.  
  
"Um… Hello?" Bulma spoke into the phone.  
  
"Hi baby. Hey I'm sorry but it looks like we're gonna have to council tomorrow's date." Yamacha said with faked sympathy.  
  
"Great what's your excuse this time?" She said, Yamacha stuttered on the other end.  
  
"W-w-what do you mean excuse?" Yamacha said sympathy fading from his voice.  
  
"Ya you know who are you cheating on with me this time?" Bulma said and Yamacha could hear the anger rising in her voice.  
  
"Cheating? Why would I-"  
  
"Yamacha are you coming sweetie?" Bulma could hear the voice in the background.  
  
"Ya uh huh, well you tell the sweet thing in the background that's she can have you now cause we're done. DO YOU HEAR ME? DONE!" Bulma hung up phone and then threw against the wall.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Psyche soon realized that men came to visit not because they wanted to marry her but because of her beauty. Psyche's sisters married and soon the beauty was left alone without a love of her own. She was depressed and spent most of her days locked up in her room crying for a love that would never come. Meanwhile the Prince of Love looked down beholding her beauty….  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
The rain splashed down on Bulma's window seal. It had been two days since her break up and she felt like the pain would never fade away. Why are you crying? Yamacha didn't care for you anyway. She sighed and turned over in bed. She curled up into a ball. Then why does it hurt so bad? I dunno. I just wish someone would love me! She screeched the kind that is as painful for the bearer as it is for the listener. She grabbed Yamacha's picture and threw it against the wall. She screamed again and curled back into her ball, hot tears pouring down her cheeks. And there she cried herself to sleep.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
The rainfall continued. It had increased and was now pouring down in sheets. A scream ran threw the GR. Incidentally the mimicked and mocked Bulma's. It was even the same kind of scream of rage. Instead of throwing a picture the Prince of all Saiyans threw a powerful ki blast into the wall, which was intercepted by a flying robot. The robot threw the blast back to its sender. Vegeta ducked and stood back up only to be caught in the back and thrown to the ground again. Vegeta screamed again in rage at himself. He shot back up and zapped all four robots at the same time.  
  
Vegeta's ki lowered and he collapsed to the ground where he remained out of breath for the next ten minutes. Eventually he got up and turned the gravity from 300g's to off. He stood up a wiped the blood from his face. He walked out the door and stepped into the rain, the kind of rain that would be very painful to his bare back. Vegeta didn't feel anything as his body was already numb with pain. He stepped into the house and threw himself down on the couch just in time to see a tear stained Bulma walking down the stairs.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
A/N: Well that's the first chapter. Well tell me whatcha think kay? So r/r! 


	2. The Freedom of Pysche

Disclaimer: I didn't own this fic two months ago I sure as hell don't own it now.  
  
A/N: Ok so this is the world's longest update, ever. Ya ya I know 2 months, ick! Um... sorry. But you have no clue how many times I've re-written this fic, and well now I sorry to say I'm mostly back to my original idea. So with out further delay and further wait, Cupid & Psyche...  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
The Prince himself felt something he never felt before looking into the pools of her eyes. He felt pity, her sky blue eyes had become cloudy and empty; a look he himself knew all too well. He couldn't stand looking into them, so he did the next best thing and turned on the TV. He could hear her heart breaking in the background, for although he could not see her, his keen Saiyan hearing did hear her break down in uncontrollable sobs on the stairs. Vegeta pumped the volume on the TV up in order to drown out the woman's weeping, but he could still hear the wailing even over the TV. He couldn't stand it any more and turned the TV off and left the room, the crying of the woman to painful to endure.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The moment Vegeta left Bulma screeched at the top of her lungs in anger, shattering the silence that the TV had created in the room. She punched the wall in her anger causing a dent in the wall that would make Vegeta proud. Blood spurted from her hand, satisfied with the pain she punched the wall again. Blood smeared up against the wall as blood flowed freely from her knuckles. Smiling at the blood she had an idea. No body had comforted her in the week since the break up, no one cared. She felt like shit and freedom, yes freedom was so close.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Bulma looked in at her bathroom; the interior was soft and yellow and had all of her favorite pictures of her friends in it. She clenched the Exacto knife to her chest. Yes this was definitely the way to die, in a few hours it would be over with and she would be rid of the pain. Standing in front of the sink she drew a long slit across her wrist let the blood flow down her arm. Bulma laughed to herself, the hoarse faked kind of laugh that comes only after hours of crying. Feeling the freedom slowly coming to her she cut herself again and slowly faded to unconsciousness.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A searing pain shot through Vegeta's wrist as ki blast burned off flesh. He'd lost all concentration, thoughts of Bulma's blue eyes and the pain inlayed in them prevented him from training. As a matter of fact this was the fifth time he had been hit tonight a decidedly un-Vegeta like training session. Vegeta once again turned the GR off. He walked in the house deciding on eating a sandwich before going to bed.  
  
Soon after the sandwich was finished, Vegeta was walking to his room. His first indication that something was wrong was the silence throughout the house. His second indication was that Bulma wasn't in bed when he walked past her room. He might have continued walking was it not for the soft light coming from Bulma's bathroom or the trickle of blood now amassing on the carpet in front of it.  
  
Upon seeing the deep burgundy puddle forming on the carpet Vegeta ran into the room. Woman, what have you done and then the thought hit him when he saw the deep cuts in her wrists.  
  
"Oh. Fuck, Holy Fucking Shit!" Thinking quickly he picked the woman up in his arms and broke through the window out into the night. He flew quickly to the nearest Hospital and stormed into the emergency room. The nurse seeing the blood all over Vegeta's body first thought he was the injured party, but quickly realized it was Bulma who was injured after he threatened to kill for being an incompetent weakling. The fat nurse quickly took Bulma from Vegeta's arms and ordered Vegeta to go wash up and after several more death threats Vegeta remained bloodied occupying a chair in the emergency room.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As soon as he was assured that Bulma was being taken care of he drifted off to dream land, but even there she assaulted his dreams. He was having nightmares again; the same nightmare that had haunted his teen years came back with vengeance. This time it was different, when he was younger it was a flashback of a particularly un-fond memory. This time instead Bulma took his place and he could just wait and watch as he was pushed aside as he tried to save her body from Freezia's games. He soon realized that he was dreaming as Nappa.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
He stood in dark empty cavern. A cruel high pitched laugh echoed off the walls. Vegeta grabbed by the arm and thrown down to bow before Freezia's feet. Freezia cracked a cruel smile and then tossed something at Vegeta's feet.  
  
"This is your princess, and look what she is now monkey boy." He said kicking the limp package over. It rolled over to reveal the body of a woman, bloodied and naked. Blood was incrusted on her blue hair and Vegeta recognized her as Bulma.  
  
"As you can see she was easy to break, now get this piece of crap out of my face and heeled, you have a mission in four days now get her heeled." And with that Vegeta felt strong arms pull him unceremoniously to his feet. While Freezia exited his throne room. Bulma's limp body was thrown over his hands and he carried her back to the Saiyans' chambers.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
The dream continued two days later Bulma had awakened though was slightly dazed and refused any visitors to her room. Like wise the Bulma of Vegeta's dreams was awake and had been bitchy and snotty the moment she awoke. She started off by ordering everyone around and finished the same way. But on the inside Vegeta knew she was broken, her eyes said hollow and empty, she'd turned her back on everything Saiyan. The next couple nights Vegeta tried to no avail to avoid sleeping because he knew the way this dream ended. The next night in his dreams he again walked into an empty bedroom with a particularly large puddle of blood forming underneath the bathroom door. The tragedy this time was Vegeta couldn't do anything about it as the door was locked and blast proof. He knocked and screamed at the door but the Saiyan "Prince"ss didn't answer he felt around for her ki, it was weak. very weak but she was still conscious.  
  
"BULMA LISTEN TO ME I KNOW YOU DON'T WANT TO, BUT YOU HAVE TOO. WHAT WOULD YOUR FATHER SAY IF HE SAW YOU DOING THIS?" he shouted into the door. A very angry Saiyan responded by throwing open the door smearing blood all over the place. Fire glared in her eyes and she looked the most determined she'd looked in days.  
  
"I DON"T CARE ABOUT MY FUCKIN' FATHER OR HIS DAMN SAIYANS, he can have them they all betrayed me, they don't deserve to live and neither do I. So to hell with them." Bulma's eyes flashed and then she slammed the door shut. Vegeta shook his head and shoved a senzu bean underneath the door. If she wanted to she could save herself. And with that Vegeta fell asleep against the door never to have the dream again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
A/n: Ok. Ok. I promise to write more, but to do that I need reviews, so Review! Thanx to Felix McKadden, Fried Wantons, Noonstar14, Sally, someone, and MiChan. To all my reviewers free cookies! K, 'til next time. 


	3. Yamacha falls to Venus and a Temptress

A/n: God! I'm terrible at this up dating thing, and quite frankly I'm not sure why I'm writing, but what the hell?  
  
Disclaimer: Would ja believe me if you said I don't own it?  
  
A/n II: Ya I'm also going to back to the whole Latin myth thing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lux, Light, The sun hit across Bulma face. On a normal day the sun would have glittered across her eyes, across her hair, across her body. But something had died inside Bulma; instead the light glimmered across the floor, across the dresser, across the tubes leading into her arms, anything but her. She had turned dark on the inside vowing never to love again. And so that was how Vegeta found her in the days after she had awaken, pale and staring into space concentrating on all the unhappy memories and then blocking them out from the inside. She never spoke and all joy was gone, she was drifting away from him and he hated every moment of it, was dieing all over again.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Death was the asshole deserved that's what the Prince thought at first, then a new malicious thought entered his mind. Yes he would force Yamacha, bastard scum of the earth, to watch Bulma suffer. Then years later his inner thoughts would be tormented as how he killed her. When he was with his girlfriend later he would hear her screams it would only be then that he'd kill himself and then truly understand her pain. The flight of the Prince eventually ended upon Yamacha's rooftop at his apartment. He climbed down the side and in threw his window. There he found Yamacha in bed with his newest fling, the nerve of him. The Prince's eyes glowed with thought of the hunt. Slowly he crept up to the bed and touched Yamacha's arm. "Good morning..." He whispered. Yamacha bolted upright holding the covers around him. The Prince straddled him and covered his mouth. "Hurry, go get dressed, if you take too long, I'll kill the bitch. If you make any noise, I'll kill you and then I'll kill the bitch." Vegeta breathed. Yamacha stared into his slate eyes and felt shivers crawl up his spin and felt like wetting his pants. All he could do is crawl away and get dressed.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The Prince flew through the air holding Yamacha by the scruff of his neck. Meanwhile Bulma fought with herself in her sleep. She screamed and wailed and was finally silenced with the intake of several strong doses of psychotic drugs. And about twenty minutes later she was sedated but awake. Soon after two visitors arrived in the hospital waiting room. "Yamacha there's something I think you should see down that hall. See room 214, I want you to look in and tell me what you see, but don't go in." Vegeta instructed and Yamacha dutifully followed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~ HOLY SHIT! Where the hell did he take me? The friggin' pysch ward that's where! Inside the room sat a woman bloodied and shaking. Lying a fetal position and shaking is she lay. A nurse walked by and opened the door. "Looks like Ms. Briefs has done it again. That is one of the biggest looneys I've ever meant." The fat nurse mumbled and pushed Yamacha out of the way. "Excuse me sir you're gonna have to leave, Ms. Briefs can't have visitors right now." Briefs... the words rang hollow in his ears. After a moment of thinking, He grabbed the nurse, "Wait how'd this happen? She was perfect a week a go." Yamacha pleaded. "I'll tell you how, that jackass of a boyfriend did it. Jerk, that player how could he do this girl?" "Ya how?" Yamacha remarked to himself as he walked down the hall.  
  
~*~*~*~*~ He walked straight back from the hospital not even acknolging Vegeta. He walked right into his apartment where his girlfriend set nervously on the couch. She threw herself on top of him. "Yamacha I was so worried, you beat that robber up didn't you Yamacha, didn't you?" The giddy blonde exclaimed. "Not now Liz, I don't want to talk. K why don't you go home?" Yamacha sighed. "Oh come tell me what's the matter baby? Don't tell me your still sulking over that dumb scientist?" Liz pouted. Yamacha snapped, and slapped her across the face "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" He shook her back and forth. "HUH? WHY'D JA SAY THAT?" He slapped her again. "NOW GET THE HELL OUTA MY HOUSE, I DON'T EVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" He pushed down on the ground where she quickly scampered away. Yamacha watched her limp away leaving the door open. He walked over and slammed the door shut and broke down against it. A sentential watched from the window.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bulma laid in bed her latest fit capsized. She'd tried it again; the memories had become to powerful so she tried to choke herself on the IV. Red lines still criss crossed her neck. She turned on the TV in hope of watching the News, and the first thing to come across the screen was a picture of a bloodied body floating in the harbor outside of town. Next to the boat lay a beautiful blonde with several bullet holes through her back making a mixture that looked somewhat like spaghetti. A beautiful brunette reporter came across the screen to report on what was going on. "Star baseball player Yamacha is the prime suspect in this case, though others are still being looked into." The reporter informed the audience. Bulma's eyes narrowed in recognition. Then she laid back and laughed the laugh of the truly insane. ~*~*~*~*~*~ Yamacha lay on his couch with the red of the sunset playing across his face. Then suddenly a different shade of red played across teasing Helos, the sun. The sirens of the police began to wail. So Yamacha awoke grabbed his jacket and ran to the roof and jumped off letting himself fall 30 feet before flying off into the mountain area. To the police he had committed suicide. While somewhere on the docks a man throws a gun into the marina, as it the murky surface a woman laughs high pitched, cackling as she watched her would be lover jump off the building, wind ruffling his jacket, and the sky dripping blood down his body.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/n: Ya so there ya go, I think I actually have some direction so that means I should be updating more than once a month, hopefully. But I need a lot of reviews to encourage me, so ya. 


	4. Cupid Sees the Light

A/n: Alas inspiration has hit at last and maybe I'll get more than a chapter finished this month. Oh and guess what! My computers being a bitch so please ignore typos!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't dbz, the latin language or any gods present here.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
She couldn't stand the smell. Everywhere reeked of death, the acrid smell of blood crept up through her nose followed by the smell of rotting flesh. Men, Women, and Children laid across eachother bits of bodies, clothes and souls were thrown everywhere Bulma sunk down through the bodies was drowning in them, drowning in herself, drowning in vomit, she choked gasping for air but every time it came the smell came back forcing her to succome. She collasped and fell under. Flesh moved past her as she sank to the bottom. As she sank it became worse as vomit and bile filled her lungs and assualted her senses. Blood added to the mixture as she began cough it up. Then a hand grabbed her, she was dragged toward the surface, toward the air, and then who ever her savior was let go, dejected her and she fell to her death.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Psyche awoke gasping for breath. She hacked and breathed and air filled her lungs it was dark her husband and lover was next to her yet she did not know who he was. Psyche was to never know her lover as per the rules of her marriage. And so she went back to bed as she had done every night for past few years never to know her love.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Most people in West Capital City will remeber the day they heard the news that Bulma Briefs had been kidnapped by her ex-boyfriemd Yamacha. It was two forty-eight in the morning when a certain Prince heard. He was sleeping at Bulma's house when Mr. Briefs and his wife began running around the house preparing to meet the police at that time. when Vegeta heard this he took for the air in search of the alledged kidnapper.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
He ran dragging her limp form behind him. He now knew what Vegeta meant when he said humans were such weaklings. The two rent a cops he'd taken down in the hospital were his first kill, followed by two real cops who had the misfortune to run into him as he was running down the hall. Soon they would find the bodies ad they would be searching for him. He didn't know which of his friends he could trust anymore, so he took off on foot where he was sure the rest of Z Senshi would be able to follow him. Yamacha was very smart, little did he know that two of the Z Fighters were already making plans to search for him with a third one coming soon. He found the cave he was looking for, he wandered in and found the spot. It was an over hang that blocked the view of the inside from the outside so he could hide here for a couple days.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ An anxious group waited outside the Son household. Gathered there was the Prince, Son Goku defender of Earth, Piccollo, and Goku's young son, Son Gohan. They didn't know it but someone stood watch from a cave top hideout watching the goings-on below. "Look Kakarott, I just thought you should know Bulma's missing, that's all." The Prince growled. "Fine, Vegeta go home. I can't believe he doesn't care about Bulma." Goku's tone took on a seriousness rarely used except in the most dire circumstances. He shook his head as the Prince nodded and flew of into the night. The three remaining heros pondering how to best rescue their friend with out forcing Yamacha to kill her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
In her dreams she ran, always running, away from the beast that slept next to her. How she wanted to know who the best was and why he persued her. It, itself was a swirling mass of ebony and onyx with no end. It was almost as if all of hell was chasing her at once. She reached the end of the forest only to be cascaded in moonlight. The best would follow but disolve when hit the blanket of white. Falling apart soul by soul, as the best tore apart, Psyche tore apart as if she was conect by her soul to it. Every fiber pulled her apart...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
She awoke suddenly, her body outlined in a pale light. Bulma breathed in the cool night air around her. It was the first dreamless night she'd had in months. Realizing where she was she stood up and got her bearings. Her friends would be out looking soon adn she couldn't go back, so she continued to tread into the uncharted forest. Evergreens began to blott out the light and she was taken captive by darkness again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Vegeta knew the moment he heard the reports, that they were not true. Somehow Bulma and Yamacha managed to escape in the same night, but they were definently not together. Two weaklings were at eachothers throats ready to kill and this was definently not good. Not that Vegeta gave a damn, but for reason the forest drew him to have a look down at it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Cupid was a strong hunter and god, goddesses wanted him and mortals fawned and died for him. Their was nothing better to be, son of War and son of Love. He had become his father's son exhibiting the same fire and determination that had drawn his father to his mother. It was one day when he was sitting under a apple tree when he first saw her. Princess Pysche wandered through with several men following her, through them and the ways of men her goodness, carefreeness shone through. He was infatuated with her and from that day on made a promise to himself to make her his.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When he landed he was walking beside a stream, silently woshing past, a dark sea that could pull him under at any moment. Soon the river lead to a waterfall, and a waterfall to a pond, a pnd to her. She stood in a light that should have illuminated her but instead she sucked life out arouind her. Her blue her shirt and black pants and everything around her seems to be a gaint black hole. It was then the Prince realized he was looking at himself through her, and he wanted to grab her before it was too late. But the moment faded and he was left standing in the moonlight wondering what the hell had happened and where the phantom had gone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/n: So there you have it, I hope it pulled a lot of things together! It also started reveal more of Cupid's story. Well remember R/R=Update, and I need a lot of encouragement!  
  
A/n x2: This was inspired by several things so I'd thought I'd give credit. First being this great movie I saw about 9-11, it was really gruesome and vivid, and I thank god for fifrefighters everyday. Seondly it came from the song Brian Wilson, by BNL. So yah. R/r! R/r! 


	5. Wednesday 3 am

A/N: Well I'm trying, honest! umm.. ya right! ok well this chapter is gonna have a sound track, actually thats why all my chapters take so long, most of my inspiration comes from music. So not only am I going to give you a latib lesson in each if my chapters, now you get music two! Check to see if you can find Simon and Garfunkel's Wednesday 3 am in the chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own dragon ball z, but I do own my friend's soul!  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Cupid looked over at his wife lying next to him, how he longed to see her, to feel her. It was the worst punishment he'd ever lived through to be lying so close to his love and yet not touch her. He blew in her ear and Pysche smiled in her sleep, by Zeus she was lovely. He needed her with every fiber of his being yet could not wake her sleeping form, she was forbidden fruit.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I can hear the soft breathing of the girl that I love As she lies here beside me Asleep with the night And her hair in a mist Floats on my pillow Reflecting the glow of the winter night  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Bulma had been running for what seemed like days. Finally she reached the cave where'd she'd seen the man run into. She peaked around the corner to see a woman laying beside a stream. Her blue her fell into the water and her scalp was crusty with blood and bits of skin. Bulma rolled the woman on her back and was horrified to find her disembowelled. Her stomach intestines hung out from a horizontal cut acrossd her stomach. The woman's chest was slashed open as if a lumberjack had taken an ax to it. Bulma let her eyes trail up to the womans face when she realized she was looking in her own. She fainted face first into the stream and into the gore of the woman.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
She is soft, she is warm But my heart remains heavy And I watch as her breast Gently rise, gently fall For I know at the first light of dawn I'll be leaving And tonight will be all I lived to recall  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sunlight splashed all over the stream. It was clear and bright no longer tainted with blood. It flowed down covering her body a blanket that seemed to radiate with in her. As Prince Vegeta looked on her sleeping form it appeared as if she had healed, but if her screams at night were any indication, she was still suffering. It had been happening every night, and the screaming wasn't the worst of it. When the screaming got so loud he couldn't deal with any longer he get up and go to her room to tell her to shut up, but just he arrived at the door she would drift peacefully back to sleep. Even worst is her horrified form often entered his dreams he scream at her to get out but in the end she always stayed lying down at his princely throne.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Venus hated Psyche, but she hated even more that Cupid was in love with her. He was a god and shouldn't mix with that mortal trash. She pleaded with Mars to talk to his son. But the man was too busy to deal with him. Leave it up to her to have a son with the god war, there's always a war somewhere, too busy with this and too busy with that.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Prince sat high on his throne and the peasent lay beneath him. He wanted her the more he watched her. Just when he thought he couldn't last any longer the throne room doors burst open. In walked the Royal King of Vegeta-sei followed by his queen. His eyes flashed down at the girl sleeping on the throne room floor. A small yellow ball formed in the King's hand and the Crowned Prince watched in horror as he aimed it towards the beauty's sleeping form. The light dispated around her form. The Prince smelt burning flesh and stood up to meet his father's eyes. The look in his fathers eyes told the whole story. "Get the hell out, your not fit to rule this planet, this race, or even the those damn inbreds!" The King slapped his son across the face and left the palace. The Prince wiped the blood off his face and stared into space.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
My life seems unreal, my crime an illusion A scene badly written In which I must play Yet I know as I gaze at the young love beside me The morning is only a few hours away.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/n: Well there it is, if you don't review I don't update for another couple of weeks. 


End file.
